Hiroshi Kamiya
is a male Japanese seiyū who works for Aoni Production.Doi, Hitoshi. "Kamiya Hiroshi". Seiyuu Database. June 11, 2010. Archived by WebCite July 7, 2010. He is best-known for being the voice of Nozomu Itoshiki from Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei and Tieria Erde from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. He won "Best Lead Actor" and "Best Personality" at the Third Seiyu Awards"3rd Annual Seiyū Award Winners Officially Announced (Updated)", Anime News Network, (accessed January 29, 2010)., and "Best Supporting Actor" at the Second Seiyu Awards"2nd Annual Seiyū Awards Announced", Anime News Network, (accessed January 29, 2010).. He is the host of several radio talk shows. Profile *Blood type: A *Height: 1.67 m *Weight: 53 kg Voice roles Lead roles in bold. TV Animation *''Aoki Densetsu Shoot!'' *''Chibi Maruko-chan'' *''Tsuyoshi Shikkari Shinasai'' ;1992 *''Kiteretsu Daihyakka'' as Akihiko Nonoka (2nd Voice) ;1994 *''Marmalade Boy'' as Ginta's Friend (Episode 24) ;1995 *''Captain Tsubasa J'' ;1996 *''Dragon Ball GT'' as Poberu Date (Episode 1), as Ronge (Episode 25) *''Slayers Next'' ;1997 *''Cho Mashin Hero Wataru'' as Boy (Episode 3) ;1998 *''Android Ana Maico 2010'' *''DT Eightron'' *''Trigun'' as Zazie the Beast *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! (1998 TV series)'' as Officer (Episode 19) ;1999 *''Corrector Yui'' as Takashi Fuji *''Jibaku-kun'' as Kai *''Super B-Daman'' *''Master Keaton'' ;2001 *''Gals!'' as Rei Otohata *''The Family's Defensive Alliance'' *''Noir'' as Dominic (Episodes 8, 9) *''Beyblade'' ;2002 *''Atashin'chi'' *''Kanon'' as Kuze *''Digimon Frontier'' as Koji Minamoto *''Baby Baachan'' *''Mirage of Blaze'' ;2003 *''Ultra Maniac'' as Tetsushi Kaji *''L/R: Licensed by Royalty'' *''Zatch Bell!'' as Eita Kobozuka *''Green Green'' *''Beyblade G Revolution'' as Garland *''Tank Knights Portriss'' *''Pokémon: Advanced'' as Hiromi (Episode 308) *''Mirmo!'' *''Sonic X'' as member of team S ;2004 *''Agatha Christie's Great Detectives Poirot and Marple'' as John (Episode 1) *''Superior Defender Gundam Force'' as Captain Gundam *''Gantz'' *''Kita e'' *''Desert Punk'' *''Tsukuyomi -Moon Phase-'' as Kohei Morioka *''Hamtaro'' (Episode 182) *''Phoenix'' *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' *''Monkey Turn'' *''Ring ni Kakero'' as Takeshi Kawai *''Rockman.EXE Stream'' as Narcy Hide *''Mirmo!'' ;2005 *''The Law of Ueki'' as Mario *''Gunparade March'' *''Canvas 2: Niji Iro no Sketch'' *''Cluster Edge'' *''Damekko Dōbutsu'' as Peganosuke *''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle'' as Kiefer (Episode 16) *''Honey and Clover'' as Yūta Takemoto *''Pani Poni Dash!'' as Tsurugi Inugami and Lord Cat *''Battle B-Daman'' *''Play Ball'' ;2006 *''Ergo Proxy'' as Security Bureau employee (Episode 2) *''Gakuen Heaven'' as Kaoru Saionji *''Sgt. Frog'' *''Zegapain'' as Hayase *''Honey and Clover II'' as Yūta Takemoto *''Crash B-Daman'' as Teruma Kamioka *''Fate/stay night'' as Shinji Matō'Oochi, Yoko. "The Official Art of Fate/stay night". (January 2007) ''Newtype USA. pp. 101-107. *''Princess Princess'' as Shūya Arisada *''Rockman.EXE Beast'' as Narcy Hide *''One Piece'' as Eddy ;2007 *''El Cazador de la Bruja'' *''Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula'' as '''Masahito Oghuro *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' as Tieria Erde *''Ginga Tetsudo Monogatari: Eien e no Bunkiten'' *''Gintama'' as Robot 502 *''Code-E'' as Adol Brinberg *''Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei'' as Nozomu Itoshiki, Mikoto Itoshiki *''Shion no Ō'' *''Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica'' as Phoron Tatara *''Digimon Data Squad'' as Craniummon (Episodes 39-48) *''Deltora Quest'' *''Nodame Cantabile'' as Tomohito Kimura *''Hidamari Sketch'' as Chokoyama *''Moonlight Mile 2nd Season -Touch Down-'' as Mike ;2008 *''Zoku Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei'' as Nozomu Itoshiki, Mikoto Itoshiki *''Macross Frontier'' as Michael Blanc *''Monochrome Factor'' as Kengo Asamura *''Hidamari Sketch × 365'' as Chokoyama *''Mission-E'' as Adol Brinberg *''Natsume Yūjin Chō'' as Takashi Natsume *''Hakushaku to Yōsei'' as Paul Ferman *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season'' as Tieria Erde *''Tytania'' as Louis Edmond Pages ;2009 *''Zoku Natsume Yūjin Chō'' as Takashi Natsume *''One Piece'' as Trafalgar Law *''Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica Crimson S'' as Phoron Tatara *''Sgt. Frog'' *''Bakemonogatari'' as Koyomi Araragi *''Zan Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei'' as Nozomu Itoshiki, Mikoto Itoshiki, Kouji Kumeta *''Miracle Train'' as Riku Nakano *''Kobato'' as Takashi Doumoto ;2010 *''Durarara!!'' as Izaya Orihara *''Working!!'' as Hiroomi Sōma *''Angel Beats!'' as Yuzuru Otonashi *''Arakawa Under the Bridge'' as Kou Ichinomiya *''Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru'' as Kuroto Hourai OVA *''Goku Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei'' as Nozomu Itoshiki, Kouji Kumeta *''Green Green'' *''I'll'' as Hiiragi Hitonari *''Iriya no Sora, UFO no Natsu'' as Kunihiro Suizenji *''Magical Girl Pretty Sammy'' as Makoto Mizushina *''Mahō Sensei Negima: Mō Hitotsu no Sekai'' as Negi Springfield (adult form) *''Melty Lancer'' as Rufus *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer'' as Shams Couza (Episodes 1-2) *''Psycho Diver: Soul Siren'' as operator B *''Saint Seiya Hades: Chapter Inferno'' as Lyra Orphee *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' as Pisces Albafica *''Sakura Taisen: New York NY.'' as Tutankamon *''Ultra Maniac'' as Tetsushi Kaji Movies *''Bleach: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name'' as Shizuku *''Digimon Frontier'' as Koji Minamoto *''Garasu no Usagi'' as Tsuneo Ei *''Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown'' as Ghost Imagin *''Break Blade'' as Zess *''Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire'' as Jean-bot Games *''.hack//G.U.'' as arena commentator *''Black/Matrix 00'' *''Black/Matrix 2'' *''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence'' as Joachim Armster *''Castlevania Judgment'' as Aeon *''Dear My Sun!!'' *''Dokidoki Pretty League'' *''Drastic Killer'' *''Fate/stay night Réalta Nua'' as Shinji Matō *''Fate/tiger colosseum'' as Shinji Matō *''Favorite Dear'' *''Final Fantasy X'' as Letty and Gatta *''Gakuen Heaven Boy's Love Scramble! Type B'' *''Gakuen Heaven Okawari!'' *''Generation of Chaos Next'' *''Green Green'' *''Gundam MS Sensen 0079'' *''Gunparade March'' *''Hoshi no Mahoroba'' *''Hoshi Sora no Comic Garden'' *''Kanon'' *''Kessen III'' as Azai Nagamasa *''Klonoa'' *''Langrisser'' (IV and V) *''Minna no Golf Portable'' *''Macross Ace Frontier as Michael Blanc *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' as Tieria Erde *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Gundam Meisters'' as Tieria Erde *''Monochrome Factor Cross Road'' as Kengo Asamura *''Operation Darkness'' *''Panic Palette'' *''Panic Palette Portable'' *''Piyotan: Housekeeper wa Cute na Tantei'' *''Poison Pink'' *''Real Rode'' *''Samurai Warriors'' as Azai Nagamasa *''Sentimental Graffiti'' *''Shining Force EXA'' as Phillip *''Shining Wind'' *''Shirotsu Mesōwa: Episode of the Clovers'' *''Starry☆Sky'' as Ryonosuke Miyaji *''Street Gears'' *''Tales of Hearts'' as Chalcedony Arcome *''The Robot Tsukurōse!'' *''Togainu no Chi'' as Yukihito *''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' as Dallas, Kraad, Roland, Seluvia, Xehnon and Masato *''Venus & Braves'' *''VitaminZ'' as Ruriya Tendo *''Warriors Orochi'' *''Xenosaga'' (I, II and III) as Canaan Radio *'Voice of Wonderland' *'Shuei Gakuen Internet Radio Station Bunkō Otome Kenkyūbu' **March 10, 2005 - April 14, 2005 *'Pani Raji Dash!' **December 22, 2005 - August 21, 2006 **Guest: 13 *'Kamiya Hiroshi ・Ono Daisuke no Dear Girl ~Stories~' **April 7, 2007 (still airing) *'Sayonara Zetsubō Hōsō' **August 28, 2007 (still airing) *'Celestial Station 00' **October 7, 2007 (still airing) **Guest: 3, 4, 24, 27, 28, 57, 58 *'MacrossF○※△' **April 4, 2008 (still airing) *'Oshaberi Yattemasu' (Thursdays) **09: April, 2007 - September, 2007 **10: October, 2007 - April, 2008 **11: April, 2008 (still airing) *'Radio Natsume Yūjin Chō ~Aki no Sho~' **October 8, 2008 - December 31, 2008 *'Hakushaku to Yōsei ~Nico Yōsei Ochakai~' **October 10, 2008 - December 12, 2008 *'Atogatari' **July 17, 2009 (still airing) Radio Drama *''Black Blood Brothers'' *''Emerald Dragon'' *''Twin Bee Paradise *''VOMIC Drama CD *''Barajou No Kiss'' as Mitsuru Tenjou *''Hakushaku to Yōsei'' as Paul Ferman *''Me & My Brothers'' as Takashi Miyashita *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Another Story: Mission-2306'' as Tieria Erde *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Another Story: Road to 2307'' as Tieria Erde *''Natsume Yūjin Chō'' as Takashi Natsume *''S.L.H Stray Love Hearts!'' as Minemitsu Yamashina *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor'' as Naoya * Karneval as Gareki BLCD *''Egoist no Junai'' as Yukihiko Hanamoto *''Esu'' as Masaki Shiiba *''Hitorijime Theory'' as Wakamiya *''Kimi ga Koi ni Oboreru'' as Tsukasa Shudou *''Kimi ga Koi ni Ochiru'' as Tsukasa Shudou *''Kotonoha no Hana'' as Kazuaki Yomura *''G Senjou no Neko'' as Riya Narukawa *''Only the Ring Finger Knows'' as Masanobu Asaka *''Saihate no Kimi e'' as Masaya *''Sanbyakunen no Koi no Hate'' as Kon *''Sentimental Garden Lover'' as Hiro *''Subete wa Kono Yoru ni'' as Satoru Kaji *''Tsumi No Shitone Mo Nureru Yoru'' as Seikanji Fuyuki Songs *''Dear Girl ~Stories~'' - "Dear Girl wa Nemuranai" *''Dear Girl ~Stories~'' - "Dirty Agent" *''Dear Girl ~Stories~'' - "Kienai Omoi ~Dear Letter~" *''Dear Girl ~Stories~'' - "Netsuai S.O.S!" *''Dear Girl ~Stories~'' - "Say Your Name! ~Dear Girl~" *''Dear Girl ~Stories~'' - "Tsuki no Mane" *''Dear My Sun!!'' - "Metamorphose" *''Digimon Frontier'' - "In the Blue" *''Digimon Frontier'' - "More More Happy Christmas" *''Favorite Dear'' - "Mirai no Tameni" *''Gakuen Heaven'' - "Little Wish" *''Gakuen Heaven'' - "Share the Future" *''Gakuen Heaven'' - "Walk Up!" *''Green Green'' - "Ondō ~Sōchō Solo Ver.~" *''Hakushaku to Yōsei'' - "Shining Rose" *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' - "Idea" *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' - "Elephant" *''Monochrome Factor'' - "Awake ~Boku no Subete~" *''Monochrome Factor'' - "The World of Tomorrow" *''Natsume Yūjin Chō'' - "Atatakai Basho" *''Pani Poni Dash!'' - "Nikukyū Bochō" *''Ring ni Kakero'' - "Ibara no Senritsu ~Melody~" *''Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei'' - "Happy Nanchara" *''Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei'' - "Zesshō" *''Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei'' - "Kurayami Shinjuu Soushisouai" *''Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica'' - "Way to Go" *''Ultra Maniac'' - "Boku dake no..." *''Zoku Natsume Yūjin Chō'' - "Ayumiyoru Yuuki" Dubbing *''Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight'' as Chris Ramirez/Kamen Rider Sting References External links *Official Profile * *Hiroshi Kamiya at Ryu's Seiyuu Info Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:People from Chiba Prefecture Category:Japanese voice actors ar:هيروشي كاميا es:Hiroshi Kamiya ko:가미야 히로시 ms:Hiroshi Kamiya ja:神谷浩史 ru:Камия, Хироси zh:神谷浩史